Pottermore
by Crapounette
Summary: Version française autorisée du petit OS de EbonyBlack1. Harry se débat pour essayer de s'inscrire sur Pottermore... Mention de SS/HP.


**Note de l'auteur** : Ceci est la traduction de l'OS de **EbonyBlack1**. Je l'ai faite pour faire plaisir à mes coupines Jenny-chana et Mirabelle31. Je n'ai aucune envie de renouveler cet exploit, donc profitez-en bien. ^^

**Disclaimer** : Le monde d'Harry Potter et Pottermore appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. L'OS appartient à EbonyBlack1, la traduction à Crapou...

**Bêta** : JosyEvans

Merci aux copines qui m'ont donné des conseils car c'est ma première traduction (un peu accidentelle) : JosyEvans, Cleo McPhee, Laure et Samantha qui se reconnaîtront.

* * *

><p><strong>Pottermore<strong>

Harry soupira en regardant son réveil et rampa hors du lit, remarquant à peine que son amant était absent. Il était seulement 2h33 du matin mais il fallait qu'il se lève. Il avait récemment découvert ce site web qui, chaque jour, laissait les gens s'inscrire plus tôt que prévu et il serait maudit s'il n'arrivait pas à y entrer. Il ne savait pas trop à quelle heure les inscriptions allaient commencer, mais il était résolu à être là au bon moment et savait qu'il serait capable de résoudre l'énigme.

Harry ouvrit rapidement la page du site et gémit lorsqu'il vit que ça disait la même chose que la dernière fois qu'il s'y était connecté.

**Désolé, l'inscription pour le jour 2 est terminée**

Tout en fixant méchamment l'ordinateur, Harry s'installa pour une longue attente et s'occupa en surfant sur internet. Toutes les trente minutes, le Sauveur retournait sur le site pour vérifier s'il s'était updaté. Finalement à 6h03 du matin, il laissa échapper un cri de surprise et de ravissement, manquant de tomber de sa chaise d'excitation.

« Oui ! » cria Harry en parcourant rapidement l'énigme avant de pousser un gémissement de détresse : Qui savait pour combien de temps les inscriptions allaient être ouvertes ? « Bordel, pourquoi cette énigme est-elle aussi détaillée ? »

« Troisième année, le match contre Serpentard… Oh, c'est la fois où on a gagné la coupe de Quidditch. » murmura Harry en parcourant fébrilement le texte de l'énigme.

« Le score, cette fois-là, était de 230 à 20. Alors, avant que j'attrape le vif d'or il était de 80 à 20 ! Donc on a gagné de 60 points ! Ok ok, calme-toi, Potter. 60 multiplié par 35, ça fait… bordel, ça fait combien 60 x 35 ? » hurla soudainement Harry.

« 2100, espèce d'idiot » murmura son amant tout en retirant sa robe. « Que diable fabriques-tu donc ? »

« Pottermore, Severus ! » répondit Harry en tapant le numéro dans la barre d'adresse.

« Ce site débile que Dumbledore a mentionné pendant le dîner ? Pourquoi donc voudrais-tu t'y inscrire ? demanda Severus en le dominant de sa hauteur.

« Pas maintenant, Severus, j'essaie de faire léviter cette maudite plume ! Je suis un putain de sorcier, pourquoi elle ne lévite pas ? cria Harry en colère, à l'écran. « Wingardium Leviosa, espèce de petite saloper-»

« Potter ! Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin, donne-moi ce satané truc » fit Severus ennuyé, tout en arrachant la souris des mains d'Harry. La déplaçant rapidement d'avant en arrière, il fit léviter la plume du premier coup et cliqua sur le lien.

« Comment, au grand comment, as-tu… ça fait rien, laisse tomber. » dit Harry en terminant son inscription. Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry validait son compte Pottermore avec un immense sourire sur le visage. Il serait dorénavant connu comme ScarletSnitch96.

« Qu'est-ce qui était si important pour que tu te réveilles de si bonne heure ? demanda Severus confus, comme il se dirigeait vers le lit et se glissait sous les draps.

« Des millions de gens vont tout connaître de ma vie. Je veux savoir exactement quel genre de conneries cette certaine J.K. Rowling est en train de répandre. Tu sais qu'elle fait encore croire aux moldus que je suis avec Ginny Weasley ? » dit-il avec dégoût tout en secouant sa tête, avant qu'un bâillement ne le prenne subitement.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, où étais-tu, Severus ? » demanda Harry avec curiosité tout en remarquant alors le léger rougissement des joues de Rogue.

« En train de faire une potion, » répondit Severus avant de rapidement changer de sujet. « Comment se fait-il que cette dame Rowling en sache autant sur ta vie et que malgré tout, elle raconte autant de choses erronées ? »

« Dumbledore semble penser que c'est une voyante moldue qui pour une raison ou une autre, s'est focalisée sur ma vie mais ne la connaît pas. Hermione, elle, a émis l'hypothèse qu'elle change ce qu'elle voit dans ses visions pour que ses livres continuent de se vendre. Après tout, le monde moldu n'est pas très tolérant avec l'homosexualité. » répondit Harry en se levant de son bureau pour retourner au lit et se nicher contre un Rogue déjà à moitié endormi.

« Je pense que tu en sais assez sur ta propre vie sans avoir besoin d'un quelconque site moldu pour t'en apprendre plus, surtout que ce n'est même pas toute la vérité. » dit Severus pour seulement entendre Harry ronfler légèrement en guise de réponse.

SSHP SSHP

Quatre heures plus tard, Severus fut réveillé par un bruyant éclat de rire provenant du salon, rire qu'il reconnut bien vite comme étant celui d'Harry. Décidant de se lever pour voir exactement ce qui était si drôle et le réveillait après seulement quatre heures de sommeil, Severus se dirigea rapidement vers le salon.

Harry, qui était assis devant l'ordinateur du salon avec le site Pottermore ouvert une fois de plus, se tourna vers Severus avec de l'amusement dans le regard et dit : « Pottermore est un site débile, pas vrai, PotionsHeart49 ? »

« Je devrais vraiment apprendre à effacer l'historique sur ce machin » dit calmement Severus, mais encore une fois avec une légère rougeur.

« Mais pourquoi tu t'es inscrit ? demanda Harry.

Severus se contenta de le regarder d'un air vague pendant un moment et vit un large sourire apparaître sur les lèvres d'Harry.

« Tu es trop bête, Severus, tu sais très bien que je t'aurais dit tout ce que tu voulais savoir de moi. Tu n'avais qu'à demander. Tu n'avais pas besoin de t'inscrire sur Pottermore. »

Une autre rougeur encore plus vive se répandit sur le visage de Severus comme il se retournait. « Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, Potter. »

_FIN_


End file.
